The Secret of My Trough
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Remus tak pernah mengerti kenapa ia memiliki teman yang sama sekali tidak peka. Seperti James yang tak menyadari perasaan Severus. Dan juga Sirius Black yang tak menyadari perasaannya. JPSS, Slight JPLE, SBRL, RLSS / Newbie di fandom ini, please be gentle RnR Please?


**The Secret of My Trough**

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Shonen-ai, Shortfic dan lainnya.**

**Pairing: JPSS, Slight JPLE, SBRL, RLSS.**

**A/n: Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom Harpot, maaf kalau banyak kesalahan masih baru di fandom ini.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

Seorang pemuda duduk dengan tenang bersandar pada dinding kastil yang dingin. Di pangkuannya terbuka sebuah buku tebal. Mata hitam kelamnya bergerak perlahan mengikuti baris kata yang ia baca agar masuk ke dalam otaknya. Surai hitamnya jatuh menutupi sisi wajahnya, tetapi pemuda itu tak merasa terganggu dengan rambutnya dan tetap membaca.

Angin berhembus pelan membelai wajahnya dan memainkan surai kelamnya. Pemuda itu berhenti membaca dan mengadahkan kepalanya. Manik hitamnya bersembunyi di dalam kelopak matanya, mencoba menikmati belaian sang angin.

Aroma khas musim gugur ikut terbawa angin, mengelitik indra penciumannya. Aroma yang sangat ia sukai. Manik hitamnya terbuka dan melihat guguran daun berwarna orange yang terbawa angin. Keadaan hening dan tenang ditambah dengah semilir angin ini cukup membuat otaknya kembali berpikir jernih. Pemuda itu memutuskan kembali membaca sebelum suara tawa melodis yang sangat familiar terdengar di telinganya, membuatnya menunda untuk membaca lagi.

Sekali lagi ia alihkan matanya dari barisan kata di buku ke taman di hadapannya. Ia melihat dua orang yang sedang tertawa riang sambil duduk di bangku taman tak jauh darinya. Seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan yang sangat dikenalnya sedang tertawa di rangkulan sang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan yang juga ikut tertawa.

Entah kenapa hatinya terasa teriris melihat tawa keluar dari bibir itu. Ia ingin sekali menggantikan orang disisinya saat ini dengan dirinya. Ia ingin tawa itu. Ia tak ingin tawa itu dibagi untuk orang lain. Ia ingin tawa itu hanya untuknya seorang.

Ia ingin yang berada di rangkulan itu. Ia ingin berada di sisi orang itu, selalu, selamanya. Ia ingin mendapatkan pelukan itu. Ia ingin ciuman itu. Ia ingin seluruh perhatian itu. Ia ingin semua dari orang itu.

Egois? Ya katakan itu padanya, ia tak akan mengelak.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sedih dan menggeleng perlahan. Ia takkan pernah mendapatkan semua hal itu. Takkan pernah selamanya. Orang itu telah mendapatnya yang lain, yang lebih baik darinya. Kalaupun ia memaksa, ia takkan pernah bisa. Mereka berdiri disisi yang berbeda. Disisi yang saling bertentangan. Disisi yang takkan pernah bersatu selamanya.

"Aku tak pernah tahu ternyata kau sangat mencintainya, Severus?" Sebuah suara memecahkan lamunan pemuda yang bernama Severus itu.

Pemuda Slytherin itu hanya diam tak bergeming dan tetap menatap dua orang yang sedang duduk di taman itu. Tanpa menolehpun ia tahu siapa pemilik suara yang baru saja berkata.

"Jangan ikut campur masalah orang, Lupin." Balas Severus. Tatapan matanya mendingin ketika melihat pemuda berambut hitam berantakan mencium gadis berambut coklat kemerahan.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya kepada James, Severus?" Tanya pemuda dibelakang Severus.

"Huh.. Dengan resiko dia akan menghindariku dan menatap jijik padaku? Tidak, tidak akan pernah Lupin."

"Kau takut?" Nada sedikit mengejek terdengar dari pemuda yang dipanggil Lupin. Remus Lupin tahu nada itu tak pernah dipakainya. Tapi ia tak bisa menahannya. Ia ingin pemuda Slytherin itu menyadari kesalahannya.

"Tidak aku tak takut. Tapi aku merasa lebih baik seperti ini. Lebih baik ia tak menyadari ini dan tetap menjahiliku dengan gank kecilnya itu." Dengus Severus.

"Tapi apakah kau tak merasa sedih hanya melihatnya dari jauh?" Ucap Remus dengan tatapan sedih yang dilayangkan ke punggung berbalut jubah hitam dihadapannya.

"Sedih? Sedih tak pernah ada dalam kamus para Slytherin." Balas Severus dengan mendengus geli.

"Lalu apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Apa yang kurasa?" Ucap Severus membeo. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Tak ada hanya saja sedikit... hampa."

"Hahh.. Aku tak mengerti perasaanmu Severus." Remus menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk memahami perasaanku, Lupin." Jawab Severus dengan datar.

Severus berbalik dan memandang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan sendu. "Lebih baik aku melihatnya dari jauh, Lupin. Itu jalan yang terbaik."

Pemuda dihadapan Severus menghela nafas, "Terserah dirimu, Severus. Aku tak mau bertanggung kalau nanti kau merasa sakit sendiri."

"Aku takkan pernah meminta pertanggung jawabanmu, Lupin. Aku bisa mengaturnya sendiri." Balas Severus sambil berdiri dan mengambil buku-bukunya. Mata coklat muda Remus Lupin menatap gerakan Severus Snape dengan sedih.

"Selamat tinggal, Lupin." Salam Severus sambil berjalan menjauh dari Remus. Remus terus menatap punggung kecil itu sampai punggung kecil itu menghilang dibelokan koridor. Matanya kembali melihat kedepan, dan menemukan James dan Lily yang melambai padanya. Memasang wajah ceria, Remus balas melambai.

Remus tak pernah mengerti kenapa ia memiliki teman yang sama sekali tidak peka. James yang memang Remus tahu sudah sejak dulu mengejar-ngejar Lily Evans –sahabat Severus Snape, saja tak menyadari Severus yang diam-diam mencintainya. Padahal Remus tahu hanya sekali memandang tatapan Severus kepada James. Entah ketika James mengerjainya atau tak sengaja berpas-pasan di koridor.

Dan yang cukup membuat kesal Remus adalah Severus juga tak menyatakan perasaannya pada James. Tetapi semua itu sekarang sudah sangat terlambat untuk dilakukan. James telah bersama Lily. Mereka saja sudah merencanakan akan menikah ketika sudah lulus nanti.

Remus berbuat begini bukan berarti ia menyukai Severus Snape. Tidak, ia tak menyukai Severus dalam hal seperti 'itu'. Ia menyanyangi Severus, menyanyangi Severus sebagai teman. Ia melihat Severus sebagai teman yang kesepian dan butuh sesorang untuk diajak berbicara. Walaupun ia tak dianggap teman oleh Severus.

Ia merasa harus membantu Severus keluar dari masalahnya. Ketika ia melihat Severus mengeluarkan air mata dihadapannya dan terus mengatakan 'Potter bodoh'. Yang Remus tahu pasti ada hubunganya dengan sahabatnya, James Potter. Remus sempat terkejut melihat Severus serapuh itu. Selama ini ia melihat Severus sebagi pemuda yang kesepian tetapi ia menutupinya dengan topeng dingin dan tak peduli. Ia takkan pernah menyangka dibalik topeng dingin dan tak peduli itu tersimpan hati yang begitu rapuh.

Remus juga takkan pernah melupakan kejadian saat ia menemukan Severus Snape menangis. Saat itu jam malam tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Remus yang saat itu hendak mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal di kelas mendengar isak tangis dari kamar mandi laki-laki di dekatnya. Merasa heran karena pada jam malam yang sudah dekat masih ada yang berkeliaran selain prefek atau ketua murid dan guru–saat itu Remus prefek. Karena perasaan penasaran yang besar. Remus akhirnya terdorong untuk melihat siapa yang menangis saat seperti ini. Remus membuka pintu kamar mandi laki-laki.

Ia sempat tertegun melihat Myrtle Merana sedang duduk di samping seorang pemuda yang sedang membenamkan wajahnya ditangkupan tangannya. Membuat Remus tak bisa melihat wajah pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam tersebut. Remus terus memandangi pemuda yang tengah terisak itu. Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat, rambut dan jubahnya basah kuyup, tas dan buku disebelahnya juga ikut basah.

"Bodoh.. Si Potter dan gank kecilnya itu benar-benar bodoh. Dan Si Potter yang itu benar-benar bodoh.. sangat bodoh." Isak pemuda itu, bahunya bergetar hebat dan Myrtle menenangkannya sambil mengusap lembut bahu pemuda itu. Remus sedikit terkejut ketika nama keluarga sahabatnya diucapkan pemuda itu. Remus tampak berpikir keras setelah itu.

"Severus.." Gumam Remus ketika mengetahui siapa pemuda yang terisak itu. Pemuda itu mengadahkan kepalanya. Mata merah sembabnya melebar ketika melihat Remus berdiri dihadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Lupin? Ingin menertawakanku seperti teman-teman kecilmu itu?" Desis Severus dengan marah.

Remus berjongkok dihadapan Severus, menatap pemuda itu dengan tenang. Remus menatap keseluruhan tubuh Severus, rambutnya yang basah, wajah pucat dengan mata memerah sembab, jubah yang basah kuyub. Ah, Remus tahu ini pasti pekerjaan James dan Sirius. Remus ingat James dan Sirius baru saja kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi sambil tertawa puas ketika Remus pergi keluar. Mereka pasti sehabis mengerjai Severus.

"Apakah ini perbuatan James dan Sirius?" Tanya Remus menyakinkan pikirannya. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka." Gumam Severus lemah, isakannya sudah mereda. "Apa kali ini mereka terlalu berlebihan mengerjaimu? Hingga kau seperti... ini," tanya Remus prihatin. "Bukankah mereka selalu berlebihan ketika mengerjaiku?" Jeda sesaat sebelum Severus melanjutkan dengan mata yang sedikit tergenang air mata, "Hanya saja Si Potter itu benar-benar bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Sampai aku ingin tertawa." Remus menatap Severus tak mengerti beberapa saat.

"Apa yang dilakukan James, Severus? Katakan.." Ucap Remus sambil mengguncang pundak lemah Severus yang mulai bergetar. "Dia bodoh. Sangat bodoh." Jeda dan Severus sudah mulai terisak lagi. "Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa jatuh hati pada orang seperti itu? Kenapa? Katakan kepadaku Lupin!" Severus sudah benar-benar menangis. Air matanya mengalir di pipi pucatnya. Remus sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan Severus yang tiba-tiba.

Tidak, Remus tidak keberatan perasaan Severus kepada James. Remus tidak keberatan dengan hubungan sesama jenis, karena memang ia juga punya perasaan yang sama dengan sahabatnya, Sirius Black. "Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya langsung pada James, Severus? Aku yakin ia mau mendengarkannya." Saran Remus.

"Dengan resiko ia hanya menganggapku bercanda lalu memandangku dengan jijik? Tidak Lupin. Aku tak mau ia menjauhiku hanya dengan alasan menggelikan seperti itu. Aku lebih senang ia menjahiliku seperti. Hanya hal itu yang bisa membuatku berinteraksi dengannya." Air mata Severus semakin banyak yang mengalir.

Alasan Severus sama seperti Remus. Tapi masih beruntung Remus. Karena Remus berteman dengan orang yang disukainya itu. Remus masih bisa berinteraksi tanpa ada yang mencegah. Sedangkan Severus, sudah berbeda asrama dan juga secara terang-terangan Severus dan James saling membenci. Tapi seperti Severus, Remus takut ia dianggap bercanda dan ditatap jijik oleh Sirius.

Remus mendekat ke Severus dan memeluk tubuh basah kuyup dan bergetar menahan emosi itu dengan lembut. Remus berjanji dalam hatinya untuk membantu Severus. Bagaimanapun caranya. Ia tak ingin ada hati yang tersakiti hanya karena menyukai sesama jenis sepertinya. Cukup Remus saja yang merasakan penderitaan rasa cinta ini. Cukup ia saja.

"Moony? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara berat menyapa pendengaran Remus dan membuatnya tersentak terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tak ada, Padfoot. Ada apa? Tumben kau mencariku?" Tanya Remus sambil menatap manik kelabu yang sangat ia sukai dihadapnnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita pelajaran Astronomi." Padfoot atau Sirius Black mengerling ke taman, "Aku tak menyangka Prongs akan diterima Evans. Tapi mereka cocok saja, sih." Komentarnya.

"Ya, kau benar Sirius. Mereka cocok," Remus tersenyum sedih ketika mengingat tentang Severus. "Ah, sebaiknya kita ke menara Astronomi sekarang, Padfoot. Aku tak mau telat."

Remus memang peduli akan Severus. Tapi ia tak bisa membantu Severus terlalu banyak. Secara keseluruhan itu adalah masalah perasaan Severus. Hanya Severus yang bisa menentukan, Remus hanya bisa memberi nasehat kecil padanya. Tapi disisi lain ia juga menghadapi masalah yang sama seperti Severus. Masalahnya dengan pemuda disampingnya ini, Sirius Black.

**END**

A/n :

Maaf kalau ada yang salah. Masih baru, harap dimaklumi. Jadi, ada yang berkenan meninggalkan review?


End file.
